


A dish best served cold

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: A Dish Best Served Cold, Ad Victoriam, Arguing, Black hearted, Boston airport, Cold hearted, Dark Horse, Dark Past, Death, Diamond City, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Goodneighbour, Heartless - Freeform, I Love You, I'm right, Prydwen, Revenge, Scandal, War, no one can know, scowling and frowning, you're wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora is heartless. Her demon of a husband did that to her. Watching him die in vault 111 was a sight to behold. But then they took her son. Nora later wakes up in a world teared apart and put back together again. She doesn't expect to meet the most opposed people, creatures and machines in a desparate search for the son she lost over 200 years ago. However, when there is no appreciation for the help given, Nora soon realises that she has to change her ways. But how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dish best served cold

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for while but just held it off for ages!!  
> It was almost auto deleted so I uploaded it because I didn't want to waste my time working on this fic....  
> My other work is coming to an end so maybe this could be the new one? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!❤️

The vault elevator scraped against the walls on the way up to the surface. The sound went through every tip of Nora's body. The radiated sun singed her skin. Once she regained her focus, Nora looked out to the ruins of Sanctuary Hills. Everything was completely different. This couldn't be real. Nora scrambled down the hill and ran over the bridge to see what was left of her former home.

"As I live and breathe...it's you! It's really you!"

"Codsworth?" It was a wonder how he survived the bombs.

Nora found herself explaining everything that had happened in the vault. After a failed search around the neighbourhood, she left Codsworth to investigate Concord. He was useless. She heard gunshots and screams. Nora crept around the corner to see people with the worst dress sense known to mankind, shooting at the old museum of freedom. _They might be able to tell me what's going on._

Nora jumped up.

"Hey!" The gang of raiders blitzed round and started firing bullets her way. _What in the fuck?! Why are they shooting at me?! _Nora dived to cover. She pulled out her shotgun and started blowing their brains out. Taking them out was a pretty easy task. She looked up at the balcony to see a man in a milita hat.__

"Hey! Vault girl! Could you help us?! We're the Minutemen! We don't want any trouble, we just need your help!" Nora just didn't care. She ran down the road, ignoring the desparate shouts from the cowboy.

She continued up the road, until she saw a scraggy old hag accompanied by a monstrosity of a cow. _That thing has two heads!_ The woman stood up.

"What you here for? Directions? Or are you looking to rob me?" Nora grinned maliciously and pulled out her gun.

"Everything you have. Now."

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill..." She handed Nora a stash of caps, a few stimpacks and some purified water. Nora snatched them out of her hands and continued on her way. She came across a diner. Her mom and dad had taken her there once. Two terribly unkept people stood outside, pointing their guns at the diner.

"Trudy! Give us what we want! Or do we have to take it from you?" Their attentions were drawn to Nora.

"Woah, woah, slow down vault girl. You better be here to help us."

"No. You better stop waving that gun around in my face!"

"Alright! Take it easy!"

"Now give me your money. All of it." He gave Nora everything he had.

"I can't believe this!" Nora pulled out her gun again.

"Now get out of my sight." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ahh screw this! Come on Simone!" Nora watched as the pair ran for their lives. The woman from the diner came out.

"Thank you for making them run like that! Those junkies wouldn't leave my son alone with their chem deals. Could I get you anything for the road?"

"No, I think you should consider yourself lucky that I haven't killed you yet." Nora turned and walked away, leaving the gaping faced woman at the diner. She wasn't here to make friends. She was here to find her son and she wouldn't give up until she did. Nora travelled even further down the road, to get a signal called Military Frequnecy AF95. The woman talking was asking for help. They were down a man and their supplies were running low. _Why not? _Nora followed the signal.__

"Maintain your fire!" A voice yelled. Nora crept round the corner to see a hunk of a man in power armor blazing down a mass of ferals. Nora killed a few. He turned round and locked eyes with her. _Wow. You handsome devil._ He was caught off guard by her a great deal. He shot down the last of the ferals. He lowered his gun and watched Nora come around from the corner. His brow raised for a fraction of a second.

"We appreciate the help civilian, but state your purpose here." _How dare he call me a civilian?!_ She frowned at him.

"First of all, my name isn't civilian, it's Nora Cohen and second of all, I'm here because of your radio signal." She went back to her maiden name. Her demon was dead now. He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think I like your tone, _civilian_."

"And I don't think I care!" He scowled hard.

"Well I was going to ask you of a favour, but it looks like you aren't interested." Nora put a hand to her waist.

"When did I say I wasn't interested exactly?" She cocked her head at him and watched as he relaxed a little.

"If you could please pay attention then, whilst I explain why we need your help. I'm sure you listened to our radio broadcast. We've been held up here for days..." Nora completely shut off from what he was saying. She observed his face. He looked maybe about late twenties, early thirties. He was without a doubt a charmer in the face. _I wonder what you look like without the hood and armor on?_

"So that's why we need your help." He finished, looking intently at her.

"Uh...I'll only help if you tell me who you are."

"Of course. I'm Paladin Danse, a loyal soldier to the brotherhood of steel." Nora smirked. _Is he bullshitting me with his name?_ It turned out he was entirely serious.

"Okay. I'll help you."

"Outstanding. Now go into the police station and restock. Then come find me and we'll move out." Nora nodded and walked up the stairs to the doors of the police station. She didn't realise that the Paladin's eyes were still on her. The cripple on the floor, shot her an evil look. The woman frowned at him.

"I'm sorry, he's like that a lot of the time." She looked down at the woman. She looked a couple of years older than herself. Nora had nothing to say to her.

*

The police station was well looked after, considering the bombs. _Nate deserved to go here for what he did to me._ Nora balled her fists. She leaned over the counter to look at what was over the other side. That clanking machine trudged through the door, eyes immediately settling on the young lady in blue. No one had ever caught his attention as much as she did.

Her focus was moved to the Paladin. He was out of his power armor and took the hood off. Well the sight spoke for itself. _Oh wow._ He looked up at her and gazed back. Seconds later, he shook his head and walked into a different room. Nora wandered around the station, looking for anything she could salvage.

Danse came back into the main room, to see that Nora wasn't there. Haylen and Rhys came through the door.

"Did you see her leave whilst outside?" He asked.

"No sir, we didn't see her." He nodded. _Why do I even care so much?_ Haylen helped Rhys sit down and sauntered away to type at her terminal. She noticed Nora bent over, tying her boot lace.

"Thanks again for helping with the feral problem. Without you, we would have been in some serious trouble. I'm Haylen by the way." She was so nice to Nora, yet she couldn't find herself being capable of doing the same back.

"You don't need to thank me." Haylen paused for a moment.

"I know it's a little overwhelming to have Danse asking you to help him but before you head out, I was wondering if you could tell me a little more about you?" _Trust me Haylen, you don't want to know._ Nora desperately tried to keep her cool, but the image of Nate popped into her head.

"Well, where do I begin? My name is Nora, I'm twenty years old. I was forced into a marrying a man who physically and mentally abused me. Oh and did I mention that he practically raped me so I could give birth to his son who was kidnapped whilst I was frozen for over 200 years in vault 111. Interesting right?" Haylen didn't have any words. She darted her eyes over to Danse and Rhys. They were both stood behind Nora, wide eyed and gobsmacked.

"I...I'm sorry...I should never have asked." Haylen murmered, before pacing away. Nora turned round to look at the two men behind her.

"I'm ready to go." She spat, looking at Danse. She shoved past both him and Rhys to storm outside. Danse looked at Rhys and ran for his armor. He wasn't so sure she'd like to stick around after that performance. He clanked out the doors. Luckily, she was still there.

"Let's go through this alley, it will save our bullets from the infestation of ferals in Cambridge.Try not to lag behind." He said as he ran in his enhanced speed suit. Nora had barely anything. She had her vault sit as protection and about three shells for her shotgun left. She was pretty good at fighting. She learnt how to do that because of Nate. She'd have a brawl with him every night, but when he was successful, her son Shaun came out of it. She sprinted after Danse...

*

Danse exited his power armor. He noticed Nora sat against the wall, legs pulled towards her. To look at her, he would have never thought she had a son. She was so young with ivory blemish and scar free skin. She had long jet black hair, pretty much the same colour as his own. He was particularly drawn to her eyes. Steel blue. He could see the pain in them. Nora looked up at him. He quickly turned his head. _She caught you staring you absolute buffoon!_ Nora raised an eyebrow at his odd behaviour. She observed him as he walked across the room and stopped in his tracks. He looked at her again. His face went cherry red. He paced out of her sight.

Haylen was finished setting up the transmitter. "That should do it. All we have to do now is wait." Danse nodded.

"Outstanding work Haylen. I suggest you get some rest."

"Thank you sir. Good night." He watched as she walked off to her bed. He could never sleep. Having constant headaches made it impossible to do so. Nora came back into his view. _Could I just talk to her?_ He was as nervous as a Brahmin in a slaughter house.

"Can't sleep?" He began, not knowing what do with his hands 

"I've been asleep for over 200 years, I don't need anymore."

"Could I...join you?"

"If you wish." Danse sat down. As he crossed his legs, he hit Nora's knee.

"Sorry." He choked, quickly shuffling away from her. _Has he never touched a woman before?_

"Don't be." She replied, studying his every move. Danse gazed back. There was something very unsettling about her. It was almost as if she had the malevolent inclination to destroy all the lives of others because of her past. Danse couldn't blame her. What her husband did to her was beyond outrageous.

"So how are you feeling after today?" He asked, shuffling back near to her.

"I'm fine." Danse couldn't hold the conversation.

"...uh....Haylen has got the transmitter ready. Reinforcements should be on their way soon."

"Hmmm."

"Uhh...Oh! I forget to give you something for your effort in helping me today. I hope caps will suffice." Nora shook her head.

"No, no keep your caps. I don't need them."

"Well I have to give you something...What about a laser rifle?" Now that was something Nora needed.

"Maybe." Danse jumped to his feet and returned moments later holding a pristine rifle. He passed it to her.

"I modified it myself. If you don't want the caps, then please take this. May it serve you well in battle." Being thankful came like vomit for Nora. It was a horrible feeling, yet she did it every once in a while.

"Thank you." She blurted, immediately settling back into her grimace. Danse had one more thing that he wanted to say to her.

"Do you mind me talking about earlier with Haylen?" Nora let out a frustrated sigh.

"Go on."

"First of all, I'd like to say I'm sorry for any pain that you had to endure back then. I couldn't imagine what it was like and so I offer my full support towards you. But you also mentioned that you...had a son. You said that he was missing and I was wondering whether, you'd like to join the brotherhood of steel. I believe that we can give you all of the help you need to find him and if you wanted to join us, I'd be happy to accompany you in the search." Nora looked up at him.

"That...sounds good." Danse smiled.

"Well that settles it then. Once reinforcements come, we'll plan a mission report so we can begin looking for him." Nora just couldn't find herself being grateful for what he said he'd do for her.

"I'm going to try and rest...It turns out I need more than 200 years of sleep." Danse leaned closer and offered a little smile. He stood up.

"I'll leave you to it. Rest well." Danse went to his own bed and lied down. He couldn't think of anything else but Nora. _She's so cold hearted, because of the past...Maybe I could warm her heart up?"_ Danse silently scolded himself. _You've only just met her you fool!_ For the rest of the night, Danse tossed and turned unable to sleep...


End file.
